Metalface221
---- Metalface221 is a very skilled German player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He is most known for his wave skills. He is the first-ever player to beat the old version of Sonic Wave by Cyclichttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SN98PJj0Cw and Deadly Corridor by KaotikJumper.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hioONgv6BuI History Metalface221 joined YouTube on December 12, 2012. Three years later on November 25, 2015, he uploaded his first Geometry Dash video, which showcased his third level, Force of Nothing.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jSU5lgt91g He then continued to create more levels such as Space, I Dream In Pixels, Hypernova, and White World. On April 16, 2016, he finished his first Extreme Demon level, Down Bass by Spectra.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6UFutbvWrs A month later on May 19, 2016, he began making progress on Conical Depression by KrmaL, with a record of 38%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpc-N3yVqPU On August 21, he finished the old version of Cataclysm by Ggb0y (a copy from Quasar).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2u3UeL9vKI He began making progress on Deadly Corridor by KaotikJumper, with records of 38% and 28-72%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNxYjYIV9d8 as well as 53%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVrh8FsX8cA Also, he continued to create new levels, like Succ and Dark Fairydust.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-soxpKo_ya8 a dark remake of Fairydust. In September 2016, he achieved 74% on Deadly Corridorhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5yTGZcWCTg and began making progress on the old version of Sonic Wave, with a record of 64-100%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OTQVxSWziQ Also, he made more new levels, namely Experience (a collaboration with Gerbopawa), 8o Rebirth,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_R1hTMra-Q a rebirth of 8o by Etzer and Zobros with the self-evident "Rebirth" in the title, and a preview of another level of his. He updated 8o Rebirth subsequently.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlwGf91s5xc In October 2016, he finished Cataclysm (new),https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eVcPLiUSzA Crimson Clutter by RedUniverse,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-JQkgAAfHA and Deadly Corridor. He continued to make progress on old Sonic Wave with records of 28-74%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR0jV7U8vrY and 54%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2D8dSHdWgKM and began to make progress on Sakupen Hell with a quick record of 87%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLKsEgcFLog He likewise made levels, namely Metalstep, Reality Reset (a collaboration with LegendaryQuest), and a preview of another level of his. On November 2, 2016, he finally beat Sakupen Hell.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBJsd6XgP_g He went from 33-98% on Deambath,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytkRD55CtDA a buffed remake of Bloodbath by Sunix (outdated due to his new username), 52-100% on Athanatos by Exenity and others (verified/hacked by Aurorus),https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rM0FdLOyGXI 77% on the unnerfed version of Paracosm Circles,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuvIuuDRX_M and 66%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhyAYU3sJbg 78%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0qjWHAcSwg and 94% on the old version of Sonic Wave.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfMDCdHhOOY In addition, he created a level called Metalmashup.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fmz1s1A2Nvs In December 2016, he verified the old version of Sonic Wave, being the first player to do as such. After this, he started making progress on the new version of Sonic Wave with a record of 80%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMRpjt52ZHk In January 2017, he uploaded the last review of another level of his. He additionally made two different levels named Dark Problematic,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JOz7ca1j4Y a dark and buffed remake of Problematic, and Paracosm Crypt,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCeEe_HH74U a rebirth of the unnerfed version of Paracosm Circles. Then, he uploaded The Secret Box, an insane Nine Circles demon, which is his first level currently being featured.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aggFCcsPa8c With much motivation, he got 90% on Death Corridor,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bahnDJ8dkYI 94% on Sonic Wave,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwjSLigTq1Y and completed Lunatic Doom Machinehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNyFJZpSxDc and other Insane Demons. He eventually dropped Death Corridor and focused on Sonic Wave. On November 2, 2017, he completed Sonic Wave in 64,674 attempts, back then the #1 demon on the list.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3wu1sOgGMQ Now one of the best players, he beat all old demons he practiced at some point, like Bloodbathhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BisMvYe_uF0 in ~7,500 attempts, Ice Carbon Diablo Xhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C70IjeH2m6A in ~5,100 attempts, Conical Depressionhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_sjtOWpLpA in ~20,000 attempts (with old ones), Phoboshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2nytiIpsz8 in ~11,000 attempts (again with old ones), Bausha Vortexhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKQCzYmpLa4 in ~17,800 attempts, and Red World Rebirthhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JdD4aT-VJA in barely under 3,000 attempts. He even got two chances of verifying Cadrega City, a Top 10 Demon, but dropped it both times. He then took a break from Extreme Demons and played easier ones. On April 1, 2018, he created a joke video confessing that he hacked, saying he wanted to be like his idol, Boy Of The Cones, told people to subscribe to MetaManZ, and apologizing to Robert Topala Games, with many misspellings and grammatical errors in the video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXt0X22C5MQ It turned out to be an April Fools' joke. Before this he was again on a streak and completed several extreme demons, that being New Down Bass,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9e0e1u-aAA Aftermath,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axHdHjJuqiE Flat Major,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UD9LJ5nwx18 Classic,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDUqLDGWt9I Elite Z Rebirth,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pV3nR1Jgoc0 Plasma Pulse III,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuE4sroY2nY The Hell Factory,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rp-G6ibx8Io Athanatos,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpGfoGOoVsE and Top 20 demon Factory Realm X,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ND2AEKg-j-4 which he even rebeat.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p97KvLEmDRc He also finally completed Death Corridor by KaotikJumper on March 9, 2018,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVRqVYzZ8mw after dropping it because of Sonic Wave. After a short break from playing demons, he went on to complete his 2.0 extreme Nine Circles demon called Abandoned Planet on May 31.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa95HKNXPpY His final big achievement was Cadrega City by Pennutoh, which he beat on June 17, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9e0e1u-aAA But then he focused more on creating levels instead of beating hard to extreme demons. Several level previews and parts in mega-collaborations later, on July 4, 2018, he decided to take on Arctic Lights by EndLevel and ViRuZ after being hack-verified by EndLevel, with already a start position run of 58-100%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoVoFBvSj0A Only two days later on July 6, he reached 40%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfBW8QzdKt0 A few days later, he recorded a start position of 43-84% and claimed to have gotten 48% off-stream.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0c9oWN05Zdc On July 20, he got a new high score of 57%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVyOU0XEENQ After achieving a heartbreaking fail at 84% on July 29,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8NKKfJwBlA he didn't upload any progress or completion video on his channel. He was beating unrated easy to insane levels until he decided to beat Asmodeus on September 15. In the video description, he announced that he was going to leave his creating career behind.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dw61tPMx_sg&t=4s On January 24, 2019, he achieved 89% on Arctic Lights.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7ig3IUIzIQ Just over a month later on February 26, he finally verified Arctic Lights. In the video description, he claimed that it took him a total of eight months to verify.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yd5cH9nvDvg About two weeks later on March 7, Metalface221 released a video showcasing the updated decoration of his part in Ocular Miracle.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3rl1CnNOMs Ten days later on March 17, Metalface221 completed Catalyze.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFAx8-AbeTo On May 5, Metalface221 released a video showcasing his and Vlacc's shared part in Omega.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilzSV8Vq028 Levels Unrated Levels * 8o Rebirth - A rebirth of 8o. * Ballad of the Cone - A joke level that pokes fun at Buff This. * Basic after basic * Conebath - A fixed version of Catabath of Boy Of The Cones. * Dark Fairydust - A redecorated and buffed remake of Fairydust. * Dark Problematic - A redecorated and buffed remake of Problematic. * Death Corridor - An extremely difficult level that was once impossible, known for its extreme wave segments. It was originally created by KaotikJumper. This is the 2.0 update that made it possible. * Deadly Corridor - An easy Extreme Demon level by KaotikJumper, being his third Corridor level. He buffed it and managed to verify and publish it on his account. * Epic Style Despacito - A level where the player has to spam for a single minute. * Experience - A collaboration with Gerbopawa. * factory party * Force of Nothing * Force of Nothingness - A remake of his old level, Force of Nothing. * GoodGame - A 1.9 collaboration with Polarbeahr. * I Dream in Pixels * MetalMashup - A mashup of Metalface221's levels excluding auto levels and challenge levels. * Metalstep - A buffed version of Clubstep named after himself. * Old Sonic Wave - The original version of Sonic Wave before Cyclic updated it, with fixes. It was verified legitimately by Metalface221 in ~39,000 attempts. * paper wavs * red wave world * Rivals - His first level ever created. * Sonic Wave - A fixed version of Sonic Wave. * Space * The Last Straw - An old "impossible" collaboration created by Cyrillic and more. It was verified legitimately by Metalface221. * Underground - An extremely difficult remake of Nine Circles. * Unnerfed Paracosm - The original/hacked Extreme Demon version of Paracosm Circles. * White World Demon Levels Hard Demons * Generic (featured) - A popular Hard Demon that pokes fun at generic levels. Insane Demons * The Secret Box (featured) - A difficult brown/black-like remake of Nine Circles. Although it is reminiscent of Nine Circles, it is not directly related to it because the seizure wave is not present, nor is the normal gameplay that would come before and after a Nine Circles level. The level was buffed to Extreme Demon but was eventually nerfed back to its original state. It is his first and currently only rated level. Extreme Demons * Arctic Lights (featured) - A hacked 2.1 remake of Nine Circles created by ViRuZ and EndLevel. He has verified it legitimately and fixed the first triple spike. * Volume (featured) - A collaboration with MindCap, EndLevel, and YakobNugget. Upcoming Levels * DeCrypt - A remake of DeCode. * Down Bass Incarnation - A collaboration with Valyrie (Spectra), Lithifusion and several other creators. It is the official remake/sequel/reboot and extension of Down Bass. * Ocular Miracle - A mega-collaboration with GaidenHurtuny and several other creators. It is currently set to be verified by SrGuillester. * The Secret Box Update - A redesigned update for his first rated level, The Secret Box. Achievements This is Metalface221's notable achievements by date order. Keep in mind that this list will only be composed of mainly extreme and insane demons. Videos |-|Deadly Corridor Verification= |-|Old Sonic Wave Verification= |-|Death Corridor Verification= |-|The Secret Box Verification= |-|Abandoned Planet Verification= |-|Volume Verification= |-|Gang Plank Hell Verification= |-|Arctic Lights Verification= References Category:German Players Category:Level Creators